


Apres moi le deluge

by Wiccy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Choking during sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: Inspired by the song Après Moi by Regina SpektorKylo Ren has had enough of General Hux's insubordination.





	Apres moi le deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).

They came together in a clash of black leather and heat. They wanted each other dead, but they desperately need each other alive and they both knew it. Their reasons for this moment were their own and they had no interest in sharing anything with each other beyond flesh and sweat and violence. The push and pull between them was a physical manifestation of their mutual frustration. Frustration they were finally putting to use. Everything since the moment they meet had lead them here and neither of them would squander it. 

Armitage yanked hard at the cloak resting on the other man’s shoulders, ripping it away and discarding it carelessly on the floor at their feet. He kicked it away so they wouldn’t become tangled in it’s weighty bulk.

“Why must you wear such complicated clothing Ren?” he demanded, lips continuing to ghost over the other man’s face and neck.

The only response he received was an unintelligible series of grunts and large hands moving with unnatural speed across his own body. It did not take long before they were standing naked in a puddle of their own clothes and Armitage finally leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Kylo Ren’s. The kiss was hot and crushing; part passion, part bid for dominance. It lasted only a few brief moments before he found himself wrenched away, his neck in the familiar grip of Ren’s Force hand.

He found himself lifted from the ground and flung backward until the pale flesh of his back pressed against the cold durasteel of the wall. Ren stalked toward him – his long, toned legs carrying him the distance between them in mere steps – and forced himself between Hux’s thighs. Armitage was all to happy to oblige, wrapping his own lean legs around Kylo’s hips and pressing his heels in the other man’s ass to pull him closer. The vice around his neck relaxed, but did not cease.

“Fuck me.” Hux choked out around a grinning snarl, eyes full of reckless desire.

Kylo’s eyes met and held for a moment as he repositioned his body, then they narrowed and with a single rough, painful thrust he entered Hux’s body and buried himself to the hilt there. 

Armitage’s head spasmed back smacking into the wall and his mouth fell open. The next thrust drew a long, guttural moan from the depths of his chest. Soon they were both moaning and grunting, pulling hair, and clawing at each other’s skin. Hux sank lower as Kylo adjusted for a more advantageous position and Armitage found his face in the crook of the other man’s neck. His ragged breath left hot, puffing trails down Kylo’s skin and across his chest.

They melted together into the hard, manic rhythm of their bodies. Connected through the Force as well as in body, Kylo augmented both the pleasure and the pain. Armitage bit into his shoulder at his peak, hard enough to draw blood, and dragged Kylo over the edge with him. He licked and kissed at the mark as they came down, waiting for their pulses and breathing to slow.

Kylo was the first to redress, all that tantalizing skin once more covered in so much complicated fabric.

“I like this new form of discipline,” Hux glanced up from his recently buttoned slacks and then reached for his uniform tunic, “perhaps I should question your orders more often.”

The muscles of Ren’s face twitched almost imperceptibly, but Armitage saw it. 

“Question me in front of anyone again and I’ll kill you,” he called his cloak to him and swung it in place around his frame, giving the General one last hard look, and swept from the room.

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” Hux smirked at the retreating back.


End file.
